


Metamorfosis del rencor

by MoranaRoi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, Forgiveness, Human Catra (She-Ra), Reconciliation, References to Drugs, Romance, Some Humor, Useless Lesbians
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoranaRoi/pseuds/MoranaRoi
Summary: El último acontecimiento fatídico en la vida de Catra había sido la cúspide del abatimiento y estaba dispuesta a conllevar una vida más ligera y normal lejos del abuso; una rubia obstinada quería formar parte de esta, pero gracias a su pasado siendo la hostigadora de Catra en el orfanato, aquella tarea era un poco más que simplemente difícil. (El rating puede subir a Explícito)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Muchos pensarían que dormir en el pavimento húmedo y con prendas delgadas perforadas fácilmente por el aire frío sonaba a indigencia, miseria; probablemente estaban en lo correcto, pero para Catra significaba el sueño más profundo que había tenido nunca antes en su vida.

Y podría haber seguido así, arrullada en un manto gélido de brisa, de no ser por la sacudida que sufrió producida por otra persona en un intento desesperado de despertarla. Casi chilló de molestia; sus ojos pesaban malditamente.

—¡Gato montés! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Yo solo pensé…

Se interrumpió para dar un abrazo tronador a su amiga. Catra normalmente se habría quejado, pero luego de pasar quién-sabe-cuánto tiempo afuera con el clima de Portlant estando a principios de septiembre el calor que producía Scorpia era más que bienvenido.

—Lo siento —dijo apenas se deshizo el abrazo lo suficiente para respirar mientras mantenían el contacto físico—. Tú no estabas y no tengo a dónde más ir, así que me quedé aquí afuera.

Catra se encogió en su lugar, viéndose tan pequeña y frágil como el cristal. Scorpia nunca antes había visto a su amiga de esta forma; siempre era garras e insultos y pocas personas lograban siquiera mantener una conversación casual con ella por su constante repele, pero ahora mismo parecía que se iba a quebrar.

O ya lo estaba, no sabía.

—Tu cabello… qué… ¿qué pasó?—preguntó despacio, teniendo cuidado, como si una octava más elevada de lo normal pudiese desmoronar a Catra. Su gran melena indomable y esponjosa había sido cortada casi en su totalidad.

Ella tensó los músculos en su agarre cuando Scorpia la acercó más al pecho. No supo si fue por cansancio o conforte que no salió disparada de ahí, como un animal al que se le muestra afecto después de años de abuso, pero terminó apoyando con timidez la cabeza en su amiga.

—Huí.

Había intentado articular la palabra como si fuese un asunto para restar importancia, pero su voz se quebró en la última vocal. Fue una respuesta a medias ante la incógnita de Scorpia, quien ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar el contexto porque lo intuyó perfectamente. No saciaba el hecho de que el cabello de Catra hubiese sido mutilado. Sí, pudo haber decidido que quería otro peinado, pero algo en la expresión aterrada y afligida que torció en su rostro al mencionarlo hizo dudar de que fuese una simple decisión. Las cosas no eran tan remotas.

Catra no contestaría, de todos modos; aquello había sido lo más lejos que sus filtros dejarán a la luz al menos esta noche.

—Vamos adentro, ¿sí?

Aceptó la oferta. Ayudó metiendo a la casa las bolsas repletas de víveres que Scorpia había dejado en el suelo para auxiliarla, dándose cuenta apenas de su existencia. Demasiado aturdida para haberlas notado; demasiado cansada.

Figuró que sería una larga noche donde le bombardearían preguntas que debían ser contestadas para desgracia de su abatimiento, pero se equivocó; Scorpia la dejó dormir en el sillón (después de haber ofrecido su cama) y no sacó el tema ni siquiera los días siguientes.

Lo agradeció, sin embargo. Era un tema fresco que ni siquiera ella había digerido por completo.

Largas semanas de incertidumbre pasaron después del incidente. Catra seguía muda como una tumba ante el porqué de su fuga del orfanato, y Scorpia solo podía cavilar formulando posibilidades (ninguna más tranquilizadora que la anterior) ya que el trato ahí siempre fue una mierda, y debía haber pasado algo para que el punto de ebullición de Catra explotara. Notó, un viernes por la noche mientras Catra hacía tarea, moretones violáceos y verdes que rodeaban sus muñecas. Fue un descuido y muy apenas logró divisarlos, pues los cubrían unas anchas pulseras de cuero.

—¿Qué cocinas?

El repentino acercamiento espantó a Scorpia, casi botando los condimentos de la sartén. Eso causó una risa burlona de Catra, y Scorpia estaba casi agradecida de su torpeza. Era extraño ver esos colmillos suyos asomarse cuando no se trataba de defensa.

—Espagueti con albóndigas. Perfuma me pasó su receta, así que podremos sobrevivir mientras siga en su viaje de estudios.

—Huele bien —se acercó un poco más a la estufa para que el aroma inundara sus fosas nasales—, aunque nunca me quejé de la sopa instantánea.

—Oh, sí, sí. Es hermosa. Como, intergaláctica. Pero Perfuma me regañó al contarle, así que me envió un montón de recetas para hacer durante su ausencia.

Scorpia pensó en un tema banal antes de que el silencio se prolongara y Catra decidiera marcharse. El hecho de que ella hubiese comenzado la conversación era un avance agigantado y no desperdiciaría el hilo.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? Tuve bastante trabajo, no pude ni tomarme un descanso en el almuerzo para verte.

Catra se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero al menos no la dejó colgada con las palabras en la boca. Otro avance añadido a la lista.

—Meh —se fue a sentar a la barra, teniendo un panorama más completo de la cocina y de Scorpia cocinando. Quizás de verdad quería convivir ahora, interactuar con alguien, luego de semanas de aislamiento casi inhumano—. Ya sabes, lo normal. Aaunnque…

Scorpia colocó toda su atención en ella, dejando el espagueti en segundo plano y Catra se preguntó si había sido buena idea abrir la boca en primer lugar. Estaba bien, Scorpia era su mejor amiga, quien le estaba dando alojamiento sin cobro de alquiler, ¿existía en el universo alguna otra muestra suprema de amistad verdadera además de esa? Imposible. Tomó una bocanada de aire; era más difícil de lo que parecía hablar sobre algo tan simple como su día. Cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con ella; era como si le colocaran espinas en la garganta.

—Adora —empezó, recelosa—, ella es una chica con la que comparto dos clases… e intenta hablarme, y yo no quiero.

El semblante de Scorpia básicamente se deslució al escuchar lo último. Por un segundo pensó que su amiga por fin conseguía otra relación interpersonal que no fuese la de ella o la de Entrapta. Era difícil, lo comprendía; incluso si no conocía poco más de la mitad del porcentaje de la vida de Catra, era obvio que habían piezas que no encajaban y la ponían infeliz. No, no era normal tener ataques de cólera tan frecuentes, ni la aberración (o temor) hacia el contacto humano.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te agrada?

—Es una idiota.

Scorpia apagó la estufa y con guantes colocó la sartén sobre la barra. El tórrido vapor que humeaba del espagueti parecía reconfortar un poco a Catra del frío dentro del departamento. Catra odiaba los inviernos.

—¿Ya le diste una oportunidad? Digo, para que pienses eso de ella...

—No, y no creo hacerlo nunca. Iré por los platos.

La más alta suspiró abatida, sabiendo que Catra dio por terminado el asunto de la escuela, Adora y su idiotez. No podía pedir mucho y tampoco lo hacía, simplemente dejaba fluir las cosas; así funcionaba Catra. Aunque claro, el flujo era casi tan lento como la miel.

Cenaron en silencio que increíblemente no era incómodo, solo un poco tenso, y Scorpia dejó que Catra terminara sus deberes, de todas formas ella tenía propios asuntos por resolver. Se fue a la cama con un jodido mal sabor de boca y no precisamente por el espagueti (que quedó bastante aceptable), sino porque en sus pensamientos abundaba Catra. Catra, Catra.

Catra no decía nada, no se comunicaba, ella simplemente era como un estuche iracundo que guardaba todas sus emociones y ocasionalmente las arremetía con violencia hacia las personas que la querían, como para desahogarse. Aunque esos arrebatos son más tema del pasado: desde que llegó a su domicilio se había mantenido bastante calmada pero mucho más ausente; parecía que dejaba pasar los días como agua resbalándose entre los dedos.

Y Scorpia deseaba ayudarla, pero el bache en el camino aquí era la misma Catra. Ella no se dejaba, y en ese contexto, Scorpia no podía hacer nada.

Durmió con dolor de cabeza. Pensar ese tipo de cosas agobiantes hacía que su cerebro calara como el infierno, pero ella no lo podía evitar; ojalá su novia estuviese ahí, con ella, probablemente formularía soluciones en un santiamén o induciría a hablar a Catra. Ella era buena en eso, en hacer que las personas se abrieran.

Al día siguiente, y al siguiente del siguiente y sucesivamente todo transcurrió de manera «normal», Perfuma estaba a punto de volver y eso redimía un gran peso de los hombros de Scorpia. Ya no sería solo una cabeza, serían dos, y dos trabajan mejor que una.

Y pasaron volando. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su novia había vuelto, un poco más morena de lo que recordaba y ansiosa de contar todas las experiencias que habían acontecido durante su viaje, pero primero había un tema que tratar. El tema "Catra".

—¡Amor! —chilló Scorpia abalanzándose contra el cuerpo de Perfuma en un gran abrazo de oso. Catra observaba desde una distancia considerable con un poco de timidez y respetando el momento entre las novias. No se habían visto durante mes y medio, y aunque ella realmente nunca tuvo una relación estable como la de ellas, suponía que debían añorar el contacto del otro. Luego la atención se clavó en ella, quien seguía parada como un poste, y saludó con mucho más sosiego a Perfuma.

—¡Catra! Bonito corte, te queda bien.

Los hombros se tensaron y Perfuma supo al instante que había dicho algo que no debía. Miró a su novia y esta la veía con incertidumbre. No entendía nada, pero no necesitaba entender para no cagarla más.

—Vayamos adentro, estoy que me mata el dolor de cuello; perdí la almohada para viaje en algún lugar de Tanzania —contaba mientras sus manos masajeaban su cuello—. Creo que quedaré tiesa durante una semana pero valió la pena.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te cargue a la casa? —Perfuma negó con una sonrisa. Se veía agotada pero su emoción la hacía ver radiante—. Debiste aprender tantas cosas allá, te ves incluso más sabia, ¿Buda fue tu guía? ¡Tienes que contarnos todo ya!

Los ojos de Scorpia prácticamente chisporroteaban brillitos. El trío se adentró a la morada, dos charlando animosamente y un tercero haciendo de oyente. Fue una tarde placentera, estuvieron intercambiando anécdotas entre sí, Perfuma describiendo los lugares verdes y maravillosos que visitó con jovial detalle, Scorpia hablando sobre el trabajo y lo feliz que le hacía el hecho de que Catra estuviese con ellas y Catra… bueno, solo lanzaba comentarios jocosos de vez en cuando.

Muy de vez en cuando, honestamente. Parecía que se obligaba a ser sarcástica solo para disimular su desgano palpable. Pero las ojeras la delataban y su profundidad no podía ser cubierta por el maquillaje.

—¿Qué haremos con ella? —preguntó Scorpia una vez su novia y ella estuvieron dentro de su habitación a solas.

—Se quedará, eso es seguro.

—Oh, sí, no me refiero a eso —se rascó la nuca desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, como si eso le diera la respuesta a algo. Una esperanza, al menos—. Catra… está mucho más mal que de costumbre. Normalmente tendría su actitud agresiva pero ahora solo… parece un cascarón de huevo.

Perfuma hizo silencio, pareciendo meditar sobre las palabras de Scorpia.

—Vacío. Un cascarón vacío —aclaró la más alta. Su novia solo soltó una risita delicada.

—Estará bien con nosotras, bebé, solo hay que darle tiempo. Podríamos conseguirle un psicólogo, que es lo más factible en este caso, el único problema es…

—Que Catra acepte la oferta —concluyó con un suspiro y Perfuma asintió.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Solo un pequeño detalle que se me olvidó mencionar el capítulo pasado: la perspectiva variará según lo requiera cada capítulo (perspectiva de Adora y Catra, quizás en algún punto de otro personaje). Disfruten del trabajo:).

Perfuma prácticamente las echó de la casa dándoles un tupper con comida adentro a cada una mientras recitaba un "¡Disfruten su día!" y cerraba la puerta. Catra se había aturdido por la agresividad pero a Scorpia le pareció bastante banal.

—Parece que ya no me soporta ahí dentro —dijo Catra, ambas habían comenzado a caminar hacia el auto.

Scorpia se sobresaltó y negó con su cabeza y sus manos nerviosamente.

—¡No, no! Cómo crees, ella nunca pensaría eso. ¡Le agradas mucho!

—Estoy bromeando, Scorpia —murmuró Catra entre dientes, parecía irritada ante la creciente preocupación de su amiga. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, había sido una broma con vestigios de verdad, pero nada serio. A Catra no le preocupaba, para nada, no.

—Perfuma hace reuniones de yoga, de lunes a viernes, durante la mañana. Siempre me echa de la casa, quién sabe por qué no me querrá ahí —explicaba con una sonrisa apenada y un rubor en sus pómulos casi tan albinos como su cabello. Catra solo mantuvo su vista al frente cuando el automóvil empezó a avanzar, ignorando hábilmente la explicación sobrada de Scorpia. Los edificios pasaban con velocidad a su costado una vez el vehículo comenzaba a acelerar y se acercaban al instituto, pero Catra realmente no quería llegar. La presión en su pecho, que subía hasta su garganta en un doloroso nudo, hacía que su postura se encorvara. Le gustaría hundirse en una colcha, con las sábanas cubriéndola de pies a cabeza y olvidarse del mundo ahí mismo, ahogándose ella sola en el río de su aflicción. Pero en la escuela estaría rodeada de personas que pululaban a su alrededor, personas cuyas juzgaban, parloteaban y se aprovechaban del más débil; no era que Catra se creyera lo suficientemente importante como para ser el foco de atención, ni tampoco era el debilucho de turno al que le tocaba ser el atreyente del enfermo fervor de las personas por demostrar su valía con base los aludidos (al menos, ya no), pero sí existía cierta peste que trataba de acercársele cada que tenía la más mínima oportunidad: un problema que se peinaba de una forma tan ridícula, y tendría que lidiar con ello.

—Llegamos —avisó Scorpia sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. Antes de que te vayas me gustaría hablar contigo.

Un escalofrío de nervios apretó en su estómago, pero lo disimuló con proeza. Su bien ensayada actuación de "no me importa nada una mierda" le había dado la armadura de poder que llevaba hasta el día de hoy intacta, ganándose varios apodos, que serían sinónimos de insensible. Sorbió aire con su nariz, dándole una bonita vista de su perfil a Scorpia y volviendo a cerrar la puerta del auto.

—¿Justo antes de entrar a clases? ¿En serio?

—Apenas pude encontrar algo así como las palabras correctas. Lo siento, será rápido.

Con refunfuños asintió quedándose de brazos cruzados en su asiento, sin otra opción mas que escuchar. Odiaba estas situaciones porque no podía simplemente evadirlas; siendo esta la persona que la aceptó en su casa sin rechistar y sin pedir nada a cambio, lo mínimo que podía hacer era mostrar condescendencia ante este tipo de percances. No seas más estorbo de lo que ya implicas en su vida, Catra, se repetía la morena.

—Okay, sí, gracias. Iré al grano, ¿de acuerdo? Perfuma y yo estuvimos hablando y creemos-, no, sabemos que necesitas un psicólogo.

Dijo que iría al grano y ciertamente lo hizo.

Las palabras desaparecieron del expediente de Catra y solo miró incrédula a Scorpia, habiendo sido noqueada por su repentina franqueza. Dejó pasar unos segundos de silencio y prosiguió.

—Te lo digo para que lo consideres, ella y yo estamos dispuestas a pagarlo si es que-

—Scorpia —Catra habló con potencia para interrumpir cualquier otra objetiva que Scorpia estuviese a punto de decir— ya me están dejando vivir con ustedes, pagan los servicios básicos de una persona extra en su casa y me brindan un techo y comida, ¿crees que soy una maldita aprovechada como para aceptar que gasten TODAVÍA MÁS en mí?

Sus puños estaban cerrados con tanta impotencia que los nudillos se diluían en un tono blancuzco. Se sentía más humillada que antes, pues ahora había exteriorizado y aceptado su situación en voz alta y eso la hizo sentir más miserable.

—¡Pero Perfuma tiene muchas amigas que son psicólogas! Nos harán descuento, Catra, el dinero no es un problema para nosotras —con cuidado colocó una de sus colosales manos sobre la de Catra, en un intento de tranquilizar su temblor. No funcionó—. Por favor Catra, si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por mí.

Y eso había sido un golpe bajo, pues había creado un conflicto en la moralidad de Catra. ¿Rechazar la oferta para no ser una molestia, o aceptar la oferta para no ser una molestia? Mierda, no. Ninguna opción. Quería huir, escapar de esa situación tan agobiante. Su mente empezó a formular alguna escapatoria lo suficientemente digna en menos de un segundo, negándose a afrontar más nada por ahora.

—Tienes… tienes todo el día para pensarlo. Ya puedes bajar, yo iré a estacionar el carro en otro lugar —frunció el ceño como si quisiese decir añadir cosa, con la mirada perdida, pero desvió la vista hacia la calle pavimentada y negó con la cabeza, descartando la posibilidad—. Ten un buen día, gato montés.

Y ante la luz verde Catra salió disparada de ahí.

Caminaba con apuro zigzagueando entre los cuerpos de las personas arremolinadas en los pasillos. Su cabeza estaba flotando en una nube; debía pensar en algo y solo tenía unas cuántas horas sobre sus hombros. ¿Una mentira? Tal vez, pero no sabía cómo ejecutar una mentira exitosa en una situación como esta. Scorpia tal vez era ingenua, pero Perfuma no tanto, así que no podía valerse por su buen juicio.

Bien, hora de calmarse. Ni siquiera estaba dirigiéndose a ningún lado, solo caminaba por el impulso de sus pensamientos a mil por hora; se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta, sintiéndose algo tonta. Se le ocurriría algo, siempre lo hacía. Era astuta, lista y estratega. Solo debía calmarse y tener la mente fría; quizás comprar uno de esos bocadillos de las máquinas que tanto le gustaban serviría para asentar sus ideas y tomar la que más le conviniese.

—¡Hola, Catra!

Y otro contratiempo del cual se había olvidado por unos minutos. Casi se arrancaba los párpados de frustración.

Pasó de largo siguiendo la trayectoria de su primer clase que, para su total desgracia y mala suerte, era una de las dos que compartía con Adora. Bueno, si no podía esquivarla cambiando de rumbo, la adelantaría. Aceleró dando zancadas más largas esperando a que la rubia captara la indirecta, pero esta igualó su velocidad.

—Vaya, parece que estás ansiosa por la clase —dijo sin ironía y siguió persiguiendo a Catra—. A mí también me gusta, aunque algunas veces sea aburrida… ¡Oh!

El corazón de Catra dio un vuelco doloroso al sentir a Adora sujetar su muñeca. La calidez agradable de la palma de Adora fue un ardor tórrido y repulsivo para el cutis Catra. Se arrancó de su agarre y sobó el área en un movimiento instintivo, como si el roce le hubiese dejado una quemadura. Veía con ojos fúricos a la rubia esperando una explicación del rompimiento de su espacio personal antes de que le pateara el trasero. ¿Había visto los moretones? Si era así, podría ser un gran jodido problema teniendo en cuenta lo entrometida que podía ser esa chica.

—¿Eres parte de la comunidad? —Catra parpadeó sin entender su pregunta, Adora captando el desconcierto arremangó esa chaqueta roja que parecía parte de su piel exponiendo una pequeña pulsera pintada de seis colores, específicamente los del arco iris—. Yo también tengo una, jé.

—Primero, no vuelvas a hacer eso —recalcó arrastrando cada sílaba con desdén— y segundo, ¿crees que por ser lesbiana, o bi, lo que sea, seremos amigas? O peor aún, ¿crees que te chuparé la vagina? Yo no tengo esta cosa para conseguir amistades o un par de culos, Grays.

La cara de Adora se convirtió en una chimenea, ardiendo de vergüenza. Catra pensó que eso sería suficiente para quitársela de encima: gran equivocación. Ambas entraron en silencio al aula, habían solo cinco personas y tres de ellas llevaban puestos auriculares mientras terminaban algún trabajo con apuro.

—Así que… ¿qué significa para ti llevarla?

—Vete a la mierda.

—Woah, qué concepto tan profundo le has dado.

Se desplomó en el banco haciendo rechinar el plástico del asiento, Adora se sentó en la silla contigua a esta. ¿Grays quería hablar con ella, precisamente ese día? Pudo haber soportado su casi patético teatro de chica buena y genial en otro momento, pero ahora mismo no formulaba ni insultos lo suficientemente mordaces para herir su frágil fachada.

—Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que quieres llegar poniéndotela.

—Entonces quédate con eso.

Y Adora no volvió a replicar; sabia decisión. Las clases comenzaron y si alguna vez hubo oportunidad de que aquella conversación germinase, ya se había perdido. El resto del día pasó monótono y nada más sacó a Catra de su zona de confort, aparte del dolor de cabeza molestando en las sienes. Mientras comía el lonche que Perfuma le había preparado (sus pómulos se calentaban pensando en aquello: nunca le prepararon un almuerzo antes) en el comedor del campus, oscilaba entre las opciones que tenía para el tema del psicólogo y, honestamente, no tardó mucho en llegar a una conclusión que satisfacía la intención de Scorpia y no machacaba el orgullo de Catra; una idea que ya había cruzado con anterioridad por su mente pero con fines completamente distintos. Entonces se quedó el resto del descanso cavilando entre las personas que iban y venían con su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano. Aburrido. Decidió que había sido suficiente apreciar el comportamiento humano en la adolescencia y se marchó de ahí.

Navegando por los pasillos hacia la clase de la penúltima hora pudo divisar la silueta difuminada de Scorpia a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Consideró por un momento quitarse el peso de encima y contarle sobre lo que había meditado durante todas esas horas, pero lo descartó meneando suavemente la cabeza. No ahora, no es el lugar y seguro Scorpia estaba ocupada con otros asuntos más importantes. Antes de que prosiguiese con su camino, un cuerpo larguirucho se interpuso ante ella.

—Hola, gatita.

—Double Trouble —dijo llamándole por su seudónimo, sabiendo de antemano el porqué de su repentina aparición. Era para lo único que interactuaban, de todas formas—. Hoy no me interesa comprar nada, pero gracias.

Antes de que comenzara a caminar, el brazo de DT se clavó en la pared, impidiendo el paso. Catra suspiró irritada antes de verle con ojos como aguja y el ceño marcado.

—Ya te dije que no quiero nada, sexo dudoso. Largo de aquí.

—Aw, minina, te noto algo áspera el día de hoy —pasó su dedó trazando toda la barbilla afilada de Catra en una caricia, ella respondió dándole un manotazo mientras gruñía—, y también más violenta de lo habitual. ¿No crees que necesitas relajarte? Estoy seguro que un poco de indica en tu cuerpo vendría de maravilla; o si quieres divertirte como una idiota en la fiesta de mañana, también tengo un poco de Molly para ti.

—No, DT. Será otro día.

—Bien —contestó rodando los ojos como si Catra fuese la criatura más ñoña del lugar mientras se alejaba, aunque solo unos cuántos centímetros. Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero de sus demasiado ajustados pantalones negros, echando una mirada furtiva a su alrededor—. Sin embargo, esta vez invita la casa, así que —con rápida maestría pulida por años de experiencia (no muchos) dejó dos pastillas sobre su palma y le cerró el puño— te espero en la fiesta del viernes, cariño; y no te olvides de estos bebés.

Catra vio cómo se alejaba el más alto mientras su larga cabellera áurea se balanceaba en compás de sus caderas. No echó ni un vistazo al objeto de su mano cuando lo guardó en el bolsillo más pequeño de sus shorts. Mierda, pensó. Ella realmente no se sentía en posición de ir a despejarse de sus problemas a una fiesta. No sentía que mereciera gozar de algo en general, mucho menos si tenía que avisarle a Scorpia que iría a una de esas juergas donde follaban en los sillones y se metían cocaína en el baño.

Dejó de cavilar en medio del pasillo y se dispuso a llegar a su clase, a la que iba 3 minutos tarde ya. El profesor de turno la dejó entrar sin diatriba.

Catra había cambiado desde que entró a preparatoria. Dejó de ser una problemática (al menos en la escuela) y sus calificaciones subieron considerablemente; la verdad era que el ingenio siempre estuvo ahí, pero la necesidad de desafiar todo tipo de autoridad afectaba muchísimos ámbitos de su vida. ¿Por qué cambió? Bueno, la única razón fue que Scorpia movió mar y tierra entre sus contactos para conseguirle una beca completa en esa institución, y sus calificaciones no podían bajar de una B.

—¡Catra, mi mejor estudiante!

Todos habían abandonado la sala ante el estruendoso sonido de la campana y Catra estuvo a punto de, antes de la interrupción. George, un hombre de color con estatura promedio, fornido, bastante agradable y con un bigote gracioso colgando sobre sus labios, le sonreía con una mirada perspicaz mientras su peso se veía apoyado en el escritorio. Era de los pocos docentes ahí que no le parecía un completo incompetente, pero no lo suficiente para haberse ganado el título de su "mejor estudiante". Probablemente todos detestaban Historia demasiado como para tomarlo en serio.

—¿Sí?

—Solo quería saber cómo se encontraba, y… —le tendió amablemente una pluma azul de punto fino— Scorpia me prestó esta, ¿podría hacerme el favor de devolvérsela?

Catra la tomó entre sus dedos y cuando estaba por partir, la voz grave del señor volvió a sonar detrás de ella, haciendo que virara bruscamente, exasperada.

—Volvió a elegir hacer el proyecto sola, ¿mm? Parece que es algo que no ha cambiado desde que le conozco.

George siempre solía ser pulcramente profesional en lo que hacía; tanto en su postura recta, vestimenta impecable y acorde al ambiente, la forma en que se dirigía a sus alumnos; todo en él era conciso e inmaculable, pero justamente ahora utilizaba un tono con Catra que nunca antes había escuchado venir de él. ¿Más suelto, podría decirse?

—Es mejor así, ¿no lo cree?

De nuevo le dedicaba esa mirada intensa y misteriosa, que le provocaba jugar con sus dedos para calmar la ansiedad, pero tuvo que contenerse por el bien de su imagen. Bastaron unos segundos para que el semblante rígido del hombre se suavizara.

—Tenga un buen día.

Si antes había mencionado la palabra "monótono" como descripción del día, ahora se arrepentía. El mundo en general estaba actuando de una forma tan extraña, como si ella misma fuese un árbol de navidad a mediados de junio, o al revés.

Le tocaba regresar sola a casa, Scorpia se quedaría horas extra haciendo trabajo. Siempre se quedaba más tiempo, pero cuando el "extra" constituía una hora como máximo, Catra la esperaba escuchando música o haciendo tarea en el césped brillante cerca de la cancha de fútbol y atletismo. Era entretenido ver a los equipos que representaban la escuela entrenar, y se ponía aún más interesante cuando recreaban jugadas casi todo el entrenamiento, incluso si Adora estaba ahí y era la estrella del equipo. Se había vuelto un entretenimiento gratuito y culposo para Catra que no admitiría ni aunque la amenazaran con echarle limón en los ojos.

Regresó a pie, entonces, nadando entre un lago de pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza como agua gélida o hirviendo. Pensamientos cuyos ponían a su corazón temblar.

Estando a aproximadamente diez minutos de llegar, notó una cartulina amarilla pegada en el ventanal de una cafetería que rezaba "VACANTES" y debajo más información en letra pequeña. Echó un vistazo juzgón al local: se veía bastante acogedor, como un sitio donde encontrarías a ancianas adorables pasando un buen rato. Las paredes estaban pintadas de tonos pasteles y mariposas blancas surgían de una esquina; una hilera de sillones con mesa pegadas al ventanal y una zona con mueblería más vintage.

Sacó su celular y le tomó una foto al cartel, algo que le serviría más tarde, y siguió su camino, con las manos dentro de la bolsa de su sudadera brick desgastada. Se sentía un poco ansiosa, honestamente, pero no es el tipo de ansiedad como un estado constante de alerta con el que ella sobrevivía antes gracias al estilo de vida deleznable que la señora Weaver le ofrecía; no. Siempre soñó con salir de aquél espiral putrefacto que encadenaba cualquier cosa buena que tuviera, pero ahora que lo había hecho (no de la forma en que lo esperó) ¿qué seguía? Nunca pensó más allá de aquello, su infantil e ingenua mentalidad se basaba en que después su vida iría de maravilla y realmente tendría ganas de vivirla. Ese era su objetivo y ¡Enhorabuena, lo has logrado!

Y ahora, ¿qué?

Incertidumbre. Parecía que estaba en un hogar estable, con personas que le daban todo lo que Weaver nunca pudo y debería sentirse cómoda. Debería, ahí el dilema. Pero no podía evitar el augurio de que tarde o temprano la echarían (algo que seguramente ella provocaría) y ahí no tendría nada. Nada de nada. Además, el espectro de su tutora seguía ahí, jodiendo lo que significaría estabilidad mental y Catra odiaba cómo aún siendo imposible que pueda hacerle daño, lo seguía haciendo.

Veintitrés minutos fueron los que hizo en su recorrido de la escuela hacia el hogar de Scorpia y Perfuma. Ir pensando sin descanso también hacía que sus piernas fueran más rápidas, al parecer. Fue algo chusco, le sacó una diminuta sonrisa.

—¡Llegó mi segunda ayudante del laboratorio!

La acalorada (e inesperada) bienvenida le puso los vellos de punta. Una Entrapta le saludaba con bastante brío desde su acolchado asiento mientras cortaba su sándwich en pequeños triángulos, por… alguna extraña razón. Perfuma se hallaba detrás de la barra, preparando más aperitivos.

—Catra, llegas justo a tiempo. Estoy preparando la cena, y ¡ta-da!

Señaló con los brazos estirados a Entrapta, como si no hubiese notado la pomposidad de su cabello lila de primeras y como si esta no la hubiese saludado antes.

—Uh, hola. Tengo mucha tarea, comeré cuando Scorpia vuelva.

Perfuma pareció decaída tras escuchar esto, pero cambió completamente la fachada asintiendo con una sonrisa indulgente. Catra dejó su mochila afuera del cuarto de oficina y entró directamente al baño. Tenía tarea, sí, pero no era la gran cosa; solo quería estar sola con sus problemas al menos un momento. Casi nunca estaba sola, a veces tardaba más en llegar a casa y se iba a vagar por las cercanías de la ciudad gris, pero no siempre se daba esa libertad. Le puso el seguro a la puerta y comenzó a desnudarse, dispuesta a tomar un baño.

Cuando su piel estuvo expuesta, se fijó en el reflejo de su apariencia en el gran espejo de la pared. Hace mucho tiempo no examinaba su cuerpo, siempre trataba de evitar cualquier superficie donde pudiese ser reflejada.

Las curvas comenzaban a acentuarse mucho más en sus laterales. Nunca tuvo un mal cuerpo, pero su peso siempre fue más bajo del que debería, pues constantemente se encontraba en un déficit calórico inintencional por la ejercitación y el pobre alimento que ingería día con día. Cosa del pasado. Desde que comenzó a compartir una vida con Scorpia y Perfuma, se veía obligada a comer sus tres comidas al día y más. Obligada, con todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero ahora que veía el aumento de musculatura en sus muslos y el trasero firme, tenía que estar agradecida con aquel par de tórtolas.

Y luego su vista subió minuciosa entre los surcos de su cuerpo. Cadera, abdomen, cintura, pecho, cuello… y ahí estaban.

Los mechones cortos de su cabello.

Era por esa indeleble razón que Catra temía de su imagen ahora, de la misma forma en que un niño teme sobre los fantasmas. Cuando Catra había desertado, buscando refugio en Scorpia, su cabello se hallaba cortado de forma horrible, con trozos de cabello desiguales y heterogéneos, sin mencionar los rasguños y marcas rosadas de dedos cerca de su nuca. Fue ella misma quien optó por ver tutoriales en youtube sobre cómo hacer un corte de cabello decente por cuenta propia, ya que no pudo ocultar las afecciones manchosas de su piel ni con el maquillaje más genial de su repertorio.

Se dio cuenta que su boca estaba torcida en una mueca de asco, mientras sus ojos vagaban con ardor en las pupilas a través de su melena marrón enmarañada.

Apartó la vista cuando su respiración empezó a ser irregular: estaba hiperventilando. Se sentó, apoyó su espalda sobre la cerámica fría sin importarle la sensación de escalofrío y empezó a llorar, llevándose las piernas al pecho. ¿Cuándo le tocaría ser feliz? ¿Cuándo podría verse al espejo con una sonrisa chorreante? ¿Cuándo dejaría de pensar que todo sería mejor si simplemente no estuviera más?

—Te odio —susurró con la voz mormada por el llanto. No sabía a quién le dedicaba esas palabras. Al mundo, a nadie, a su vida, al cabello que en ese momento sujetaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo arrancaría; quizás a ella misma, pero la palabra se deslizó de su lengua con tanta naturalidad que debía salir de su interior.

Después de diez minutos inmóvil en el piso dejando el mar de lágrimas silenciosas rodar entre sus mejillas, decidió meterse a la ducha. Quería estar lista antes de que Scorpia llegase del trabajo para asegurar que no se ocupase en alguna otra cosa. Debían hablar cuanto antes sobre lo que charlaron esa mañana, más para tachar otra cosa en la lista de "cosas que le roban la quietud a Catra".

Catra ya estaba limpia y seca sentada en el comedor de la sala junto a Perfuma y Entrapta. Entrapta parloteaba sin cesar de cosas que Catra no entendía en un 80 %, como de costumbre, y Perfuma solo escuchaba con una expresión de esfuerzo tratando de traducir las palabras de la científica a un idioma que pudiese asimilar. Era una escena cómica: dos pobres almas mirando con cara de incógnito a una brillante bocazas.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una corpulenta chica de cabello corto y blanco. Perfuma le dio una bienvenida cálida y cursi; Entrapta también la saludó, de lejos, ya que no le gusta el contactó físico, y Catra solo se acercó con cautela hacia la dirección de su amistad más lóngeva.

—¡Gato montés! —los brazos tan fuertes y duros como dos troncos la rodearon en un abrazo que la levantó del suelo. Catra solo pudo soltar algunos quejidos por el vigoroso agarre mientras esperaba a que la dejara libre.

—Scorpia —dijo jadeante, inhalando bocanadas del oxígeno que perdió—. Yo necesito hablar contigo sobre… Bueno, ya sabes.

—Oh —su rostro jovial se apaciguó en uno más serio y asintió. Miró a Entrapta, luego a Perfuma y se dirigió hacia Catra—. Hablamos de esto luego, ¿sí? Cuando Entrapta se vaya —susurró con la mano utilizándola como una barrera para que la conversación no llegara a las otras dos presentes.

—¿Hummm? ¿Qué se están susurrando ustedes dos? —intervino Perfuma con voz acusadora pero su sonrisa retorcida en picardía le delató. Jugaron un poco y molestaban a Catra haciéndole cariñitos a sus mejillas mientras esta gruñía y se defendía de los ataques azucarados de la pareja. Al parecer no sirvió de nada estar tan lista como un esperando en la sala puesto que de igual forma se iría a posponer su conversación, pero al menos Scorpia ya estaba en la casa y se veía tan deslumbrante como de costumbre.

—¿No crees que está helando?

Un timbre melodioso que solo podía provenir de Perfuma corrompió el silencio orquestado por los grillos silvestres. Catra se había salido de la casa y sentado en el mismo lugar donde fue encontrada durmiendo hacía algunos ayeres.

—Tengo mi chamarra, no importa —se frotó los brazos como reforzando su punto.

—No es a lo que me refiero.

Catra no entendió, honestamente, pero no tenía ánimos de replicar con Perfuma. Se trataba de alguna cosa de sus ondas hippies, seguro. Perfuma se acercó hacia Catra y tomó asiento a un metro de distancia de la aludida, siempre con sus movimientos liderados por prevención y cautela. Se trataba de un gatito que si su instinto daba alerta de amenaza saldría huyendo de ahí, después de todo.

Se quedaron mirando hacia la nada, juntas, en un ambiente parsimonioso que tranquilizó la tensión de los músculos de Catra, tensión que siempre se manifestaba cuando alguien se hallaba cerca de ella. Perfuma notó esto y se le escapó una sonrisita -, dándole atrevimiento para romper el mutismo nuevamente.

—Creo que me escucharé bastante entrometida, pero ¿puedo saber de qué quieres hablar con Scorpia?

—Efectivamente, te escuchaste como la vecina de la casa azul.

Perfuma soltó una risotada y Catra reprimió la suya con una sonrisa temblorosa. Fue un comentario burlesco pero a Perfuma no pareció afectarle, al contrario.

—Dios, detesto a ese vejestorio.

—Con lo poco que llevo viviendo aquí ya se ha ganado mi rencor.

Perfuma respetó la desviación del tema tomándolo como un "no quiero hablar de eso" y no lo forzó más, algo que fue del agrado de Catra. De todas formas Perfuma se enteraría porque también formaba parte de su hogar, decirle ahora o dentro de tres años no cambiaría nada.

—Scorpia me comentó lo del psicólogo —soltó sin rodeos, antes de que se arrepintiera. Perfuma no se inmutó por su inesperada franqueza, solo la observó con neutralidad atenta dejando que Catra terminara de hablar; los ojos de Catra no correspondieron su mirada—. No quiero que ustedes sigan pagando cosas por mí, no puedo permitirlo.

—Catra…

—… es por eso que conseguiré trabajo y lo pagaré yo misma, o al menos la mayor parte de eso.

Perfuma se sorprendió en demasía y miró con ojos muy abiertos a la menor, pero no hubo ni una pizca de mentira en su determinación. Sintió alegría y orgullo por la iniciativa de su amiga, teniendo que refrenar unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla amorosamente. Supuso que a Catra no le gustaría, y por alguna razón temía que un movimiento erróneo fuera un golpe seco en la firmeza de su decisión.

—¿No puedo convencerte para que yo lo pague junto a Scorpia, verdad?

—No.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Scorpia será un poco más terca para aceptarlo —advirtió, pero Catra ya lo sabía— aunque al final es tu decisión.

Se incorporó poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía el polvo de la parte trasera de su larga falda volátil estilo bohemio. Le ofreció a Catra adentrarse junto a ella a la morada pero esta rechazó la oferta diciendo que se quedaría unos momentos más afuera. No es que quisiese evadir la visita de Entrapta, aun así se quedaría un largo rato más ya que ella no conocía el sueño y Scorpia y Perfuma eran demasiado amables como para echarla.

Un sentimiento inefable acaloraba su pecho de manera agradable, pero extraña siendo algo desconocido para Catra. Ciertamente Catra no sabía manejar los sentimientos cálidos como aquellos. Se salían de su alcance y la perturbaban; pero podía acostumbrarse.

Sí, probablemente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me agradó escribir la pequeña interacción entre Catra y Adora; sé que fue muy breve pero en los próximos capítulos tendremos un poco más de estas dos, ¡que su interacción sea agradable ya es cosa de Catra, no mía!
> 
> Por cierto, tengo la intención de que esta historia sea corta, aunque no tanto. Quizás unos diez capítulos, pero eso es lo que digo ahora, siempre puedo cambiar de opinión conforme las ideas surjan y la forma en que quiera acomodarlas.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3

El entrenamiento fue tan jodidamente exhaustivo como no lo había sido en bastante tiempo, y eso significaba que los partidos estelares quedaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Sus músculos se hallaban machados de dolor por los ejercicios isométricos que el entrenador puso casi al final del tiempo, antes de estirar; esos eran su peor pesadilla, hacían que sus articulaciones dolieran junto con su espalda, pero ciertamente gracias a ellos su cuerpo se empezaba a cincelar con más líneas que marcaban sus brazos y espalda, y eso era genial.

Después de una muy merecida ducha caliente en los vestidores de su escuela, salió a caminar a paso ligero por los pasillos con su maleta nike team negra colgando de su fornido y dolorido hombro. Aunque sonase extraño, le encantaba pasear por los pasillos de la escuela cuando ya no se encontraba ni un alma rondando por estos aparte de la suya. Era un ambiente en contraste a lo que se veía mientras aún estaba hábil el horario de clases, y llámenla bicho raro, pero le relajaba esa vista despejada, como un masaje mental. A veces se topaba con el agradable conserje del instituto fregando los pasillos: Wrong, como era popularmente conocido; era un sujeto bastante parlanchín, incluso podría declarar que torpe, pero tierno, algo extraño ya que cargaba consigo un crudo pasado como soldado del ejército de Estados Unidos (le dejó cicatrices en el rostro y un tobillo difícil de maniobrar, por cierto).

Antes de poner un pie fuera de las grandes puertas de madera vieja del instituto, su cerebro trajo consigo un breve recordatorio de que, de hecho, no podía marcharse aún.

-¡Mierda!

Adora viró sobre su propio eje y con zancadas extensas corrió a toda prisa hacia el campo donde anteriormente estuvo entrenando. Se había olvidado por completo de su pequeña salida con Bow y Glimmer quienes la esperaban en algún lugar al rededor del estadio, estudiando para una clase que llevaban juntos (en realidad dejaban las libretas abiertas y hacían todo menos estudiar). Miró la pantalla de su celular con los grandes dígitos de la hora en la parte superior y aunque no iba demasiado tarde, IBA tarde, algo que traicionaba sus principios por completo, pues les prometió que no tardaría más de diez minutos y ya iban diecisiete en total.

-Ya estoy cerca, solo…

Y sus piernas pararon en seco, como si hubiese un error en el mecanismo de estas.

Un cuerpo, de espaldas, acostado boca abajo a lo largo del césped tan majestuoso en el sentido completo de la palabra, con las piernas dobladas hacia arriba y los pies encadenados. Reconocería ese cuerpo delgado donde fuese.

Catra.

Catra leía un libro, bastante sumergida en la lectura, pero Adora no se percató de esto hasta tiempo después; ella estaba embobada con los dos montículos de tamaño agradable debajo de su espalda baja, acentuados aún más por la posición de sus piernas torneadas que relucían con realeza encima de cualquier otras. Adora sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que su cerebro hormonal estaba controlando a sus ojos y se reprendió mentalmente. Ella nunca fue así, una mirona sin vergüenza; todavía no se consideraba tan vil para ganarse aquella categoría. Algunos bíceps hinchados sí había admirado descaradamente mientras grandes chicas forradas de músculos hasta la médula llevaban a cabo su rutina de pesas, pero nada más; sin embargo, desde que su atención se concentró en Catra y Catra y Catra se daba cuenta de otros atributos dulces para la parte primitiva de su cerebro.

Se acercó sin cuidado hacia la chica y se posicionó a un lado de ella, intentando descifrar qué libro yacía en sus manos en modo incógnito. Catra llevaba auriculares, así que su presencia todavía no existía en el pequeño mundo que había creado para ella, su música y lectura.

-Uh… -probó dándole suaves toquecitos sobre el hombro con su índice para hacer notoria su visita. La morena pareció fastidiarse, girando lenta y desinteresadamente su cabeza en dirección a Adora, y cuando esta vio de quién se trataba sus ojos se abrieron como platos, atónita.

-Ho-hola, Catra.

Rodó sobre el suelo creando mucha distancia entre Adora y ella, dejando su libro en el suelo. Sus audífonos se salieron de sus oídos por el movimiento brusco.

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Adora se sintió mal por lo disgustada que se mostraba. Cada palabra que decía para dirigirse a ella, aunque no fuesen groserías, lo parecían por el tono desdeñoso que utilizaba para escupírselas. Pero era evidente que reaccionaría así, siempre lo hacía y sinceramente Adora no era quién para exigir un trato grato de parte de Catra. Adora, sin saber qué decir, esbozó una sonrisa exagerada y nerviosa, desviando sus ojos de la morena.

-Yo, ya sabes, solo pasaba por aquí y…

Su mirada aterrizó en la mochila violeta de Catra, donde sobresalía un extracto de la portada del libro de estadísticas que parecía mirarle con complicidad. Un libro de una materia de una clase que compartía con Catra. Una grandiosa idea se maquinó en su cabeza con velocidad y pensó en lo buena cuartada que sería. Tuvo que reprimir con toda su voluntad una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, propia del típico chico pelirrojo endemoniado de la televisión.

-El profesor de estadística pidió que seas mi asesora en el nuevo tema. Nada duradero, solo que me expliques hasta que entienda las malditas tablas de frecuencia.

Catra palideció al escuchar la petición de la rubia, pero su rostro pasó a uno más dubitativo. Estaba sospechando del veredicto de Adora, con una ceja alzada mientras escudriñaba cada movimiento de su interlocutor. O eso le parecía a nuestra pobre rubia, quien se sentía juzgada. Los nervios empezaron a infectar su seguridad, casi creyendo que estaba sudando más que con la carrera que se dio desde la entrada hasta aquí; creía que Catra de alguna forma indiscutible podía leer su mente, o tal vez sería una clase de Sherlock Holmes que notaría hasta el más mínimo temblor acusatorio de su cuerpo.

-¿No te mandó un recado escrito? -preguntó recelosa, incorporándose sentada por si acaso.

-No.

La morena se levantó, tomando sus pertenencias del suelo y estando completamente dispuesta a irse ante la falta de pruebas; no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo y Adora hacía semanas que trataba de tener algún tipo de interacción con ella y probablemente era lo suficiente cretina como para mentir. Le había hecho cosas peores, aún así. Adora, piensa rápido. Con desesperación miró hacia todos lados, como si una respuesta estuviese escrita en alguna superficie del lugar, hasta que aseveró un beneficio del contrato imaginario lo suficientemente tentador como para que Catra reconsiderara con más sapiencia su oferta.

-¡La ayuda se verá muy bien reflejada en tu calificación final!

Eso sin duda captó la difícil atención de Catra. Se quedó parada, de espaldas a Adora (esta vez la atleta no estaba haciendo nada raro, en serio) y considerando la oferta. A pesar de que estadística no era una materia que se le complicara del todo como para necesitar los puntos extra, si ayudar a esa idiota significaba un beneficiario en su calificación supuso que estaría exenta de hacer algunos trabajos tediosos y la idea de estar libre de tareas le gustaba un poco demasiado.

No le respondió verbalmente un sí o un no, solo regresó a su antiguo lugar y sacó el libro de estadística, hojéandolo hasta dar por la primer página que daba inicio al tema que mencionó la rubia. Adora refrenó un gritito de alegría muy agudo e infantil y se acomodó lo suficientemente cerca de Catra como para alcanzar a distinguir las letras y números que regían la página. Catra preguntó por sus dudas, y Adora eligió minuciosamente sus respuestas con cosas que realmente sí entendía a la perfección. Entonces, Catra se fue primero dando un resumen del tema antes de empezar a resolver las falsas dudas de Adora. Nuestra rubia, por lo tanto, observaba con disimulo las pestañas espesas que adornaban los párpados de Catra. También notó que llevaba un maquillaje sutil y natural excepto por su delineado habitual. Le gustaba mucho su delineado, le daba un aspecto más sensual a sus ya de por sí ojos almendrados.

Pero dos grandes siluetas le sonsacaron de su bobo ensimismamiento. Delante de ellas, Glimmer y Bow se acercaban aparentemente enfadados a su dirección. Bueno, Glimmer, el moreno tenía más bien una expresión angustiosa en su rostro siendo llevado a rastras por su pequeña novia.

No, no, no, no. Se había olvidado de ese percance.

Gracias a los Dioses del cielo, Catra seguía concentrada en un problema, explicándole los pasos con gran profesión neutralizada mientras los resolvía. Con sigilo que dejaría en ridículo a Hanzo Hattori, le spameó el celular a Bow con letras al azar intentando que vieran su llamado histérico antes de que arruinaran sus planes. Se lo mandó a Bow, porque él siempre tenía el sonido de las notificaciones activado.

Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta, detuvo a Glimmer. Perfecto. Ambos miraron con extrañeza oscilando entre Catra y Adora, planteándose qué sucedía entre esas tórtolas. Adora texteó torpemente con una mano un mensaje fingiendo poner atención a lo que Catra exponía. Su maniobra le impresionó hasta a ella misma, ¿ventajas de ser lesbiana?

Adora

Ni vengsn

Esyoy ocupada

Liego kk explico

Esperó a que comprendieran su intento desesperado de escribir legiblemente. Catra aún no se daba cuenta de esos dos, o tal vez sí pero ignoraba olímpicamente su existencia prosiguiendo con su trabajo, cosa que agradecía; aún así, se encontraban al menos a 30 metros de ellas. Bow le dedicó un guiño y un pulgar arriba después de leer su llamado, sabiendo a leguas el interés que tenía Adora hacia Catra, pero Glimmer solo le dedicó una mirada acusatoria y se llevó consigo a Bow, tomándolo del brazo. Quizás no se lo tomó tan bien, pero era un problema del que se preocuparía Adora del futuro. Cuando el par se esfumó, un suspiro de alivio salió de su interior luego de retener el aire por un tiempo sin darse cuenta. Siguió tratando de escuchar lo que Catra le explicaba luego del percance, pero el sonido de su voz era mucho más atractivo para la atención de Adora (solo el sonido, las palabras se esfumaban como polvo en los mecanismos de su memoria).

-… Hey Grays, ¿me estás escuchando?

Adora se sonrojó al confirmar que efectivamente no lo hacía, no de la forma en que se suponía. La irritación palpable de Catra le hizo sentir culpabilidad, por haberla engañado para compartir un momento de plástico y barato y por no aprovechar su asesoría (aunque no la necesitase). La responsabilidad no recaía en ella por completo, ya de por sí le costaba mantener su atención centrada en las clases, pero debía admitir que ahora no estaba haciendo ni un mínimo esfuerzo.

Catra notó cómo sus manos sudorosas empezaban a moverse con ansiedad en su regazo.

-Lo siento, yo a veces me pierdo… ya sabes.

No era mentira, después de todo.

-Creo que necesito un descanso, mi cerebro está sobrecargado -se sobó las sienes como tratando de sostener su excusa de manera convincente. Se tiró al césped con un bufido, estirando las extremidades lo más que pudo, formando una estrella con su cuerpo. Los pelitos del pasto le hicieron cosquillas en las orejas, estando tan largo, brillante y basto que parecería lana. Llevaba el suéter del equipo y pantalones, así que no le causaría una reacción alérgica luego.

-Me pregunto cómo es que tienes tan buenas calificaciones siendo tan idiota.

El comentario hirió el orgullo de Adora; no se consideraba una idiota. Descuidada tal vez, en algunas ocasiones, ¡pero solo algunas! Sus labios se apretaron en un puchero mientras refunfuñaba. No era el maldito Elon Musk pero algo de ingenio sí poseía debajo de este característico fleco esponjoso.

-El fútbol me brinda un poco de ayuda en las calificaciones, pero hay profesores como el de estadística que no son los mejores aficionados del mundo. Incluso ese señor parece un amargado antipatriota -fijándose en Catra, sus ojos captaron una figura negra apenas asomándose con timidez debajo de su blusa arremangada.

-¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Para eso querías que me quedara?

Sí, pero no. Adora señaló lo que estaba viendo con tanta curiosidad.

-No sabía que tenías tatuajes.

Catra tapó el tatuaje luego de ser descubierta, bajando la manga. Era un dato que muy pocos sabían, y le causaba repulsa que ahora Adora formara parte de esa lista. ¡Adora! La perra que traumó gran parte de su infancia… más. No le dijo nada, se limitó a que su silencio fuese lo suficientemente voraz, y eso extrañó a Adora. Durante algún tiempo Catra se había vuelto algo más blanda… no, no era la palabra correcta: más abnegada en cuanto a su característica forma de ser. Ella llegó a pensar que podría estar progresando, ya no recibía esa sonrisa burlona que gritaba "eres una maldita mala persona, no tienes espacio en mi vida. Jódete", pero Adora sabía que era algo más allá de todo eso, porque las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana sin un milagro... o un evento traumático.

Adora aprovechó la actitud manejable de Catra para seguir adentrándose en su vida. El día de hoy había logrado algo que ayer no creería posible. Eran pasos tan pequeños como los de una mísera hormiga, pero al menos ya no estaba estancada cual jodida roca.

-¿Puedo saber qué es? -tanteó el terreno con susceptibilidad.

-No. Quédate con la fortuna de que al menos sabes que existen -con una mano se peinó el cabello corto hacia atrás, dejando una tirita de mechón rebelde colgando en medio de su rostro-. ¿Tu cerebro ya regeneró las neuronas perdidas, o debo seguir esperando?

-¿"Existen"? -Adora repitió con renacida curiosidad-, ¿quieres decir que tienes más?

Adora notó cómo a la aludida se le atascaron las palabras, dándose cuenta de su sutil error. Parece que juzgó mal la destreza de esa rubia, y ante esta encrucijada, prefirió callar.

-Parece que eres bastante interesante, ¿mmm? -apoyó su cabeza en ambas manos. La sonrisa ladina que jugaba en sus labios enfureció a Catra, creyéndose ofendida por la repentina confianza que Adora le estaba expresando cuando ella nunca se lo permitió.

-¿Interesante por haberme hecho garabatos en la piel? Qué fácil de impresionar eres, Grays -se levantó tomando sus cosas. Adora le dio una mirada de alerta, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Catra volvió a hablar-, o solo eres una mierda tratando de ligar. Me largo de aquí.

Pero Catra no pudo dar ni un paso. Con la habilidad que el fútbol pulió en su destreza motriz alcanzó la muñeca de la morena, arrepintiéndose al instante del contacto dándole el espacio personal que seguramente reclamaría luego. La última vez que hizo algo así no reaccionó muy bien.

-¡Yo, eh! ¡Me gustan tus guantes!

Patético, sí. Era un cumplido que se manifestó algunas veces en la mente de Adora cuando Catra se llevaba sus guantes de cuero curtido a la escuela. Le daban ese toque rebelde y áspero que solía gustarle de las chicas, pero nunca pensó que lo vociferaría así. Más bien se imaginó una escena llena de colores brillantes donde acariciaba tan delicadamente su mano enguantada, y se daba la oportunidad de demostrar su aprobación en cuanto a esa prenda. No así, sin razón.

-¡Basta, Adora! ¡Pareces un maldito acosador virgen!

El empleo del nombre le dio de alguna forma más impacto a lo dicho. Probablemente parecía un maldito acosador virgen, desesperado por la interacción de las chicas. A pesar de esto, el apretón en su estómago hizo que retrocediera un paso.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?! -gritó, su voz quebrándose a mediados-. Solo quiero que te alejes, Adora.

Adora estaba aturdida. Nunca nadie le habló así, no desde el puesto privilegiado que poseía. Estatus, popularidad, esos sectores no solían conocer este tipo de tópicos. El repentino estallido colérico de Catra la golpeó sin cuidado.

-Yo solo… quiero que seamos amigas Catra. Me interesas. Yo lo lamento tanto, antes no…

-Oh, ¿lo lamentas? -la risotada irónica de Catra resonó en sus intestinos peor que un puñetazo en la costilla. Se escuchaba abatida-. ¿Lamentas qué, exactamente?

Todo. Lo pensó, pero ahora mismo las palabras se veían como algo imposible. Catra siempre se mostró reacia con ella, pero nunca de una forma tan furica. Años acumulando el rencor que sentía hacia Adora; probablemente esto había sido la gota que derramó el vaso de control de Catra. Se sintió tan responsable del dolor de Catra, aunque su participación en este haya sido parcial.

-Estás mintiendo -recriminó, acercándose peligrosamente hacia Adora. Creyó que la golpearía, pero no; quedó cara a cara con la rubia, mirando un poco hacia arriba por la diferencia de altura entre ellas, aunque en ese momento Adora se sentía minúscula-. Tú no lo lamentas, no de verdad. ¿Tienes miedo de que todos sepan sobre nuestro pasado?, ¿es eso, Adora? Te remuerde tanto no ser la perfección con piernas que todos se creen, esa fachada de mierda. ¿Quieres una conciencia limpia?

Eran tantas cosas para asimilar, y la sangre corriendo por sus oídos no ayudaba. Son suposiciones incorrectas, pero Adora no se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que saliese mal, de nuevo. Así su suerte, arruinar lo que de verdad quería que no se arruinara.

-Catra yo de verdad lo siento, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones…

Catra subió la manga de su blusa hasta el codo, mostrando dos tatuajes. Eran dos líneas, y dentro yacían pintadas distintas figuras abstractas que a simple vista parecían solo relleno uniforme. Debajo de esas capas de tinta, se notaba un cacho de carne más rugoso, que abarcaba gran parte del tatuaje. A Adora se le revolvió el estómago.

-¿Puedes eliminar esta cicatriz?

Los recuerdos la sacudieron como agua fría.

Había un lugar específico dentro del patio de juegos del orfanato que se hallaba particularmente solo la mayoría del tiempo. Ese segmento era bien conocido entre los infantes por ser el espacio donde el grupo de niñas más fuerte se aprovechaban de los más débiles, o de los que estaban solos.

Catra no era débil, pero estaba sola.

-¡Déjenme ir! -exigía una pequeña, quien era llevada a rastras hacia ese solitario rincón por un grupo de cuatro chicas. Detrás de ellas, una rubia las escoltaba no muy segura del asunto en cuestión.

-Ya cállate, fenómeno.

Catra fue un foco de burlas desde el primer día que llegó ahí por sus ojos heterocromáticos. El bullying nunca cesó; escaló yendo de palabras hirientes al enfrentamiento físico, cada vez peor. Trató de librarse del férreo agarre de las dos que la sujetaban por los brazos, pero solo ganó una patada en el estómago que le robó el aliento.

-Si te quedas quieta, terminará más rápido –"consolaba" la mayor, prendiendo el encendedor con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca sádica. La llama ondulante hizo que Catra llorara de terror y desesperación por escabullirse.

-¡No, no! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero tres chicas contra ella sola eran difíciles de zafar.

-Adora, ¿te quedarás ahí parada o nos ayudarás?

La rubia seguía bastante apartada del grupo, espectadora con una expresión inefable en su rostro. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido, dudando completamente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Quizás la primera vez que una niña se cuestionaba el porqué de sus acciones guiadas por el deseo de aceptación y pertenencia a un grupo. Un grupo horrible.

-Por favor.

La súplica entrecortada, amortiguada por el llanto y mocos de Catra le envió un escalofrío en su pequeño corazón. Ella en realidad no quería dañar a nadie, nunca lo quiso de esa forma. Ella quería sacar a Catra de ahí, llevársela y protegerla con ese sentimiento de salvaguarda que estuvo ocultando por tanto tiempo como se podía.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada. Se quedó parada como un gran costal de carne inservible, mientras escuchaba los horribles ladridos de Catra al ser quemada sin piedad. Fue como la película de terror más horrible que haya presenciado jamás, y soñó con esa súplica de parte de Catra los próximos tres días, despertándose con un asfixiante dolor en el pecho. Semanas después, fue adoptada.

Adora guardó silencio. Dejó pasar unos segundos luego de asentar el nudo de su garganta, y habló.

-No puedo.

-Sí, lo sé.

Y se marchó, y Adora no hizo nada para impedirlo esta vez.

Llegó a su casa arrastrando penosamente los pies con cada paso que daba, con una presión sobre su postura acompañándola durante el camino. En la cochera no se encontraba el carro de sus padres, así que creyó que no estarían por lo que no tuvo que fingir una buena cara para entrar. Se permitiría mostrarse tan afligida como merecía sentirse, al menos en esta ocasión.

Como si fuera un interruptor en sus ojos, en cuanto entró las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar bruscamente por sus mejillas hasta arremolinarse en la punta de sus barbilla. Los gemidos se cortaban por el llanto que se aguantó durante el trayecto de camino a casa; le dolía demasiado, como cuchillos clavados en su conciencia. Apartando el pequeño detalle de que se trataba de Catra, le hizo daño a una persona, un daño no solo físico, sino que psicológico. Las marcas en su piel solo eran un recordatorio, la verdadera pesadumbre se encontraba dentro de los recuerdos.

Adora en realidad no le hizo un daño como tal. Solo una vez le escupió a la cara por la presión de sus "amigas", diciéndole que si no lo hacía significaba que ella las odiaba. Ahora lo hacía, con cada palpitación de su coraje; pero ¿de qué servía hacerlo tan tarde, después de tanto? Únicamente sentirse miserable hasta la médula por no poder hacer nada.

No, no la dañó, pero fue cómplice de algo bajísimo.

Con un arranque repentino de cólera subió las escaleras agresivamente, dando zancadas duras y rápidas como si fueran golpes, tratando de desahogar el espiral de emociones que daba vueltas en su interior.

-¿Adora, eres tú?

Se congeló en la entrada de su habitación, su mano temblando mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta. Sus padres siempre salían juntos, eran como uña y mugre, no podía ser que justamente esta vez fuese la excepción. Trató de controlar su respiración, pero el ardor de sus ojos cristalinos era demasiado evidente como para disimular un estado de ánimo impecable en menos de diez segundos.

-Estoy bien Mara, necesito descansar -su voz salió más trémula y mormada de lo que pensó. Sorbió un moco que se resbalaba de su nariz, abriendo la puerta para esconderse cuanto antes entre las paredes de su habitación.

-Alto ahí, nena -Adora, siendo tan militarmente dócil como estaba acostumbrada a ser, se paró en el marco de la entrada igual de erguida que un poste. Detestaba que sus padres tuvieran que verla de esa forma tan contraria a lo que ella solía perseguir en su imagen; se sentía mal agradecida, después de todo, tuvo tanta suerte en ser acogida y día con día se esforzaban en darle la mejor vida posible dentro de los parámetros.

-Para empezar, no sueles entrar haciendo un desastre para subir a tu cuarto; segundo, solo me llamas Mara cuando dejo la leche afuera del refrigerador.

-Odio que dejes la leche afuera del refrigerador.

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa, la de la rubia un poco más deslucida. La figura esbelta de la mujer se acercó a su primogénita, poniendo su mano en el hombro en forma de consuelo.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, cariño. El que es una mierda con las palabras es tu padre.

Adora le regresó el amable gesto asintiendo, cerciorándose de que sus retinas ya no quemen tanto en los párpados para girar hacia Mara. Aún sin estar totalmente convencida de exteriorizar su penar, se sintió bastante pequeña con la mirada suave y maternal con la que la veía, regresando a los momentos donde su madre la consolaba por alguna herida en sus rodillas o codos luego de alguna caída.

-Solo… Son problemas madre -recibió el abrazo envolvente de calor de su madre y sintió todas las piezas disparejas acomodarse correctamente. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Mara-. No sé si aún quiero hablar de esto.

-Está bien -Mara acarició sus hebras doradas hundiendo los dedos hasta tocar el cuero cabelludo, lo que le envió una sensación de calidez reconfortante a Adora, confrontando el escalofrío de su interior-. Te quiero, cariño. Cualquier cosa que esté pasando, lo resolverás, estoy segura de eso.

Mara sustituyó el abrazo separándose y envolviendo las manos de Adora con las suyas. Era algo que solía hacer desde que Adora era una simple infante cuando algo agobiaba la vida de su pequeña, y cada vez que pasaba rebobinaba el sentimiento de la primera vez que lo hizo, justo después de que fue adoptada:

Tú mereces amor también.

-Eso espero -suspiró agobiada Adora, no estando muy segura de la convicción de su madre. Aunque sabía que no era presión, solo fe, se sentía comprometida con ello, y no sabía si esta vez siquiera pudiese dar por sentado las palabras de Mara.

Se escuchó con opacidad el ruido estruendoso de la cochera abriéndose, lo que solo podía significar una cosa. Mara le dedicó una última sonrisa que mostraba la fila recta de sus dientes antes de dirigirse al primer escalón.

-Tu padre acaba de llegar con la cena, baja cuando lo desees.

Luego de ducharse y refrescar su rostro hinchado por el llanto acompañó a sus padres en la cena. Sobre la mesa yacían dos paquetes de pizza, un gran refresco de tres litros y una botella de Chandon Brunt, que anteriormente había estado modelando en la cantina de madera oscura que tenían sus padres en la cocina. Adora sabía que la pizza hawaiana significaba que era una ocasión especial, pero ahora mismo no se le venía nada a la mente qué celebrar.

-A juzgar por tu expresión, supongo que no tienes idea de porqué he traído este manjar -habló Hopper, su padre, poniéndose de pie de la silla y enderezando su espalda, cosa que hizo relucir aún más sus anchos y poderosos hombros con gracia-. Solo quería darme un lujo conmemorando la despedida de un jodido dolor en el culo.

Y, con dos hermosas chicas fijando su atención en él, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa blanca que usaba en el trabajo.

-Amor, no creo que debas hacer un privado en frente de nuestra pequeña.

-¡¿Qué?! -Adora casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, convirtiendo su incertidumbre en una mueca de asco.

-Nada de eso -dice Hopper tranquilamente sin sobrerreaccionar a la broma de su esposa como lo hizo Adora (aunque la angustia de Adora no fue actuada); desabotonó hasta la mitad del torso y dejó expuesto un pecho plano y lampiño-. Por fin pude quitarme la maldita venda, ya sentía que me volvería loco.

Ambas mujeres rugieron gritos de alegría y Hopper sonrió con bastante complacencia ante la aprobación bien recibida. Dos grandes cicatrices se adornaban justo debajo de sus pezones, viéndose bastante bien a juzgar por la primera vez que Adora pudo apreciar el pecho de su padre luego de la mastectomía.

-¡Se ve maravilloso, Hope! -halagó Adora, sintiendo una genuina felicidad por su padre.

-Sí, un poco. Se verá mejor dentro de algunos meses, pero hasta ahora me doy por satisfecho.

-Y definitivamente esto merece un brindis -Adora y Hopper asintieron ante la propuesta de Mara y se sirvieron del vino espumoso hasta el borde de la copa. Brindaron, rieron y comieron hartándose de la pizza mientras veían una película en la sala, lo suficientemente bueno para que Adora se olvidara de su pesadumbre un momento. Miró a sus padres, Mara acurrucada sobre Hopper y la armonía que emanaban le hizo sentir tan eufórica, pero a la vez se preguntó si algún día conseguiría algo como lo que sus papás tenían. No solo podía llamarlo como una relación común y corriente, era como si sus destinos realmente estuviesen escritos en la misma hoja.

-Eh… Hope.

Hopper se ofreció a recoger el comedor tras ver el cansancio insólito de su esposa, así que Mara ya se había ido a la cama.

-¿Sí, niña? -inquirió fregando el último plato antes de dejarlo acomodado en la bandeja escurridora. Adora se movió inquieta en su lugar, sin estar segura de hacer lo que en el fondo de su corazón sentía totalmente necesario-. Me estás asustando Adora, ¿qué pa-

Los brazos de su hija le rodearon el torso, en un abrazo primoroso tanto por la herida casi sanada de su pecho como por cómo sería bienvenido este gesto. Adora y Hopper tuvieron una temporada de tensión rencorosa cuando a Hopper le dio por sobreexplotar las capacidades tanto académicas como deportivas de Adora, y aunque era algo que ya no pasaba y de lo que Hopper se arrepentía profundamente, el contacto afectivo no era un factor común en su relación padre-hijo. Aunque entendió el porqué de su muestra, no correspondió. Adora ya se esperaba esta respuesta, pero le restó importancia: a su padre le era bastante complicado corresponder este tipo de acciones de parte de otras personas que no fueran su esposa (e incluso con ella fue bastante incómodo los primeros meses de su noviazgo).

-Te quiero.

Sintió cómo una mano pesada se movía sobre su copete tipo puff juguetonamente, haciendo que se despeinara. Adora bufó de molestia y Hopper rió con suavidad.

-Gracias, niña. No duermas tan tarde.

Ante la advertencia Adora asintió y vio la silueta de su padre desaparecer en el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. Ella se quedó en la cocina, con las manos apoyadas al filo del fregador mientras miraba con impotencia la luz fantasmagórica de luna desde la ventana frente a ella. El panorama era sombrío pero acampanaba el vacío en la boca de su estómago agradablemente (a pesar de que comió cinco rebanadas de pizza hace media hora). Llegó a un acuerdo que solo ella y su soledad compartían, valiéndose por las palabras dichas por su madre: lo arreglará. Arreglará la mierda que hizo cuando su criterio dependía de la manipulación vivida en un orfanato, y las cosas con Catra irían bien.

No se lo podía responder con certeza. Brotaba una necesidad inefable de arreglar su inexistente relación con Catra, y aunque en parte ese sentimiento se veía influenciado por la culpa de sus actos, era algo más. No se partiría la cabeza escudriñando terminología que en ese momento no era de importancia, solo se enfocaría en construir una amistad con Catra estuviese de acuerdo o no.

Porque eso es lo que debía hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que está bastante claro, pero si les quedó esa espinita de duda...
> 
> Light Hope (en este universo, Hopper) es un hombre trans, y Mara una mujer bisexual. Yupiii
> 
> Aunque me gustaría adentrarme en la historia del descubrimiento de la identidad de Hopper y su relación con Mara, esta historia es de Adora y Catra y no de ellos, pero quizás algún día haga un capítulo especial describiendo esta historia aunque me esté metiendo en territorios algo peligrosos, o simplemente lo meta muy brevemente.
> 
> Annnyyyyyway, ya vimos un poco de la vida de Adora y de su pasado con Catra, pero esto es solo una pequeña probada. Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, nos leeremos luego:).

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Gracias por leer este primer capítulo de mi humilde historia.
> 
> Antes que nada (solo para aclarar), en esta historia el pasado de Catra y Adora será un poquito muy diferente al que se suele relatar, pero pronto profundizaremos más en eso.
> 
> No habrá horario estipulado de actualización así que de eso se ocuparán mis neuronas y las ganas que tenga de escribir. ¡Hace bastante no escribía un fanfic! Perdón si la calidad no es mucha, pero trataré de mejorar conforme avance la historia. Sin más preámbulo, disfruten del fanfic, del catradora y de nuevo gracias por leer. Bye bye 3


End file.
